Never Froget Me
by Brenda -The One And Only Me
Summary: Kagome Cant take the pain of losing inuyasha and seeks a spell master who can make her forget him completly....CHANGED! CHAP 3 SEARCHING IS NOW SAVIN ME AND CHAP 3 IS NOW CHAP 4!
1. Try

**Try**

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, do you think I would write it on here? DON'T THINK SO! Lol, hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: Got this idea from other stories like this one, and I cant help but write! Hope it's as great as the others.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome couldn't take it, she just wanted to die, to have died with him. The last battle they won, but Kagome only felt lost. He was dead, never coming back. Sesshomaru took him, to god knows were. He was all she had. All her life, she was without him, but only when he entered her life, could she not live without the hanyou. She cried and cried until sleep came to claim her. She decided when she awoke, that she would forget him, it hurt to much, it pained her like she was being stabbed in the head, and heart with every breath. The worst was when she remembered the moon shining in his amber eye's. She burst out in tears again. In a desperate state, she looked for help. She needed a spell, to make her forget…so the pain would leave….so she could live without all the tears that seemed to take over her face. Soon she found word of a spell master, who knew of such a spell which would make her forget him completely, and the pain would leave, for good. A days walk, and soon Kagome found this spell master. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Please. I need your help, spell master." Kagome said with a salt coating over her face.**

"**What do ye need dear child? What makes ye heart hurt so?" She replied. **

"**Well, I lost the one most dearest to me, and the pain wont go away, I heard that you would be able to help, so I searched for you, and now all I ask is if you can out the spell on me to make me forget….to forget….I….In…Inuyasha…." Kagome said fighting the million of tears that tried to break and leak out of her eye's like she had for the past week.**

"**Are you sure, ye are ready to forget thy person so quickly? Are ye ready to never remember his face, or anything about him, are ye ready?" Was all the old woman could say. **

"**I…..Yes…I am…..please….help…help me rid the pain!" Kagome cried to the elderly lady. **

**The woman grabbed a book, and looked for the spell. She found it in a few seconds.**

"**When ye are ready, let me know, and I will rid thy of ye pain, only I will warn ye, When ye awake, ye will only remember all before the battle, and all on the thoughts if Inuyasha and never again remeber. Are ye ready to forget all of him? Or have ye have a change in heart?" the woman asked Kagome. **

"**Yes…..I….I…I am ready…." was all she could say**

**The woman chanted a spell and Kagome felt her body buckle, and she fell onto the floor, then onto her chest. Soon after she fell into a deep, trance state. Almost like she was sleeping, and couldn't be woke until she wanted to.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**Remember…." **_

_**Kagome heard a whisper, and turned around, she couldn't see anyone.**_

"_**Who is there?" she yelled.**_

"_**Remember…….Kagome"**_

_**The male voice echoed in the air.**_

"_**Remember…….what? Who…..who's there?" she called.**_

"_**Try….don't forget…I'm with you….always…"**_

_**She heard this in her right ear, she turned, and saw no one. **_

"_**I……I cant….." She whispered in the air.**_

_**She looked around, and saw a male with sparkling silver hair, with red clothing, and amber eye's. She looked at him in the eye's, and saw the moon's glare, then a pain erupted within her. She dropped to her knees with tears to follow.**_

"_**I….I cant….." she told the man.**_

"_**why….why does it hurt?" was all she could say with her tears.**_

"_**Remember me……I'm with you…..always…..I will never leave you…." Was all he said.**_

_**The man reached his hand out for Kagome, and grasped her hand.**_

"_**Try to remember……Kagome……" **_

_**She stood up, and the pain was mostly gone, it happened the instant her touched her.**_

"_**I……I….don't know who you are……why……" Kagome tried harder.**_

"_**Kagome……I am the whisper in the wind……The moon in the sky at night…..remember…..I'm always with you….try…..remember….." then he vanished.**_

_**Kagome had things running in he mind, she remembered how soft his lips were, how he felt, his smell. **_

"_**No……NO!" she screamed.**_

"_**your……your dead! I watched you die! I felt you go limp in my arms!"**_

_**He whispered in her ear.**_

"_**don't forget…..I'm with you…..always…..I'm there when the wind blows…….and when the moon shines……" he was in the distance an Kagome ran towards him.**_

"_**Inuyasha! Don't go! You said you wouldn't leave me!" She ran as fast as her legs would go, but he just seemed to disappear.**_

"_**I'm with you…….Alwa…." then he was cut off**_

"_**INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Dear child, are ye ok? Do ye remember who ye are?" she heard the woman's voice.**

"**Yes…." Her voice was shaky, and dry.**

"**Have a drink, here, ye need to have some water." She poured Kagome some in a clay bowl.**

**Kagome told the woman what happened.**

"**Oh, Oh my…..this had never happened…..But I know why ye still remember."**

**Kagome looked up.**

"**Why? Why do I still feel the pain? Why do I remember his face…"**

"**Ye child, were not ment to forget him….part of his soul is part of ye." The woman told her.**

**Kagome just looked at her.**

"**But….he's dead! I WATCHED HIM! I FELT HIS HEART STOP!" Kagome yelled.**

"**Oh but ye child, he is not, he is trying to get hold of ye."**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well this is like the greatest think ever! I WILL write more of this! And if you love this, you will see more chapters to come! I'm tired, it's 10:48PM right now, and I was bombarded with homework. So I will rest and write more when I can. Chow!**


	2. Dreams

**Dreams**

**Kagome's POV:**

**I don't believe her! I felt him die! I watched him die! He's D-E-A-D DEAD! But….He felt….. So real…….NO! He cant be……But can he? I cried for a moment, and told the woman that I was leaving. I walked for what seemed like forever until I reached a hot spring. I took my clothing off and jumped in, washing the pain away. I got out a little while after, and made camp up in a tree, the one branch was flat, and big enough for me to put a sleeping bag. I fastened a vine wall on each side so I wouldn't fall to my death. I slept soon after.**

**End Of Kagome's POV**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_**Kagome……" whispered Inuyasha**_

_**Kagome looked around. She was in the tree still, only she so very believed that she was awake. She couldn't see anyone, so she sat down.**_

"_**Kagome……" was whispered again.**_

"_**Who's there?" she demanded**_

"_**Kagome……do you still……not remember me….."**_

"_**Inuyasha? Is that you? Were are you!" She looked wildly around.**_

"_**I'm in your heart…..I'm the moon's glow…..The whisper in the wind….I will tell you that I will always be with you……..All you have to do is listen…..With your heart…..Kagome…." **_

_**Kagome jumped as she heard the whisper in her right ear.**_

"_**Inuyasha….I miss you so much…." She started to cry.**_

_**She felt two strong arms around her. And she felt no more need to cry. **_

"_**I'm here…..when you need me…..call my name….and I will come….." He told her**_

"_**I….I will….I….I….L….Love you…..Inuyasha"**_

_**He held her, and kissed her on the top of her head.**_

"_**I love you to…….Kagome……."**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kagome's POV:**

**I woke up with a jolt. And cried only to realize that it was a dream….But it felt so real. That's when I decided that I would look for him. I would not rest until I found my beloved Inuyasha, weather he is dead, or not. I will look for him, only because I love him so much that I would follow him to hell and back if I could. Man, this song is bugging me….I'm going to sing it in my head…..Yea…That mite calm me down.**

**End Of Kagome's POV**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Shania Twain: Aint No Particular Way)**

**_(here it comes  
Mmm, thing about love)_**

Love has a way to find ya,  
Sneaks up right behind ya,  
There aint no particular way.  


_**You don't know when its gonna,  
Come running round the corner,  
There aint no particular way.  
**_

_**So, don't give up, **_

_**(don't give up On love till you get your share)  
You're gonna get your share,  
The thing about love,**_

_**(the thing about Love is its) **_

_**is that its everywhere.**_

chorus  
There aint nowhere it wont hide.  
(there aint nowhere it wont hide)  
There aint no speed it wont drive.  
(there aint no speed in wont drive)  
There aint no law it wont break.  
(there aint no law it wont break)  
There aint no chance it wont take.  
There aint no, no particular way.

Oh, it could come so fast it fools ya,  
Might take its time to move ya,  
There aint no particular way.  


_**It might just drift in while you're dreaming,  
It don't sleep, always scheming,  
There aint no particular way.**_

_**  
So, don't give up,**_

_**(don't give up On love till you get your share)  
You're gonna get your share,  
The thing about love,**_

_**(the thing about Love is its)**_

_**is that its everywhere,**_

chorus

You cant hide, oh.  
(there aint no time) 

_**it comes when you least expect it.**_

_**(there aint no day)  
When you thought you'd been rejected.  
(there aint no how)**_

_**(there aint no way)  
There aint no particular way.  
(there aint no why)  
Love aint for just the lucky.  
(there aint no when)  
Its there for everybody.  
(there ain no what)  
There aint no particular way.  
(there aint no way)**_

So, don't give up, 

_**(don't give up On love till you get your share)  
You're gonna get your share,  
The thing about love, **_

_**(the thing about Love is its)**_

_**is that its everywhere.**_

repeat chorus (1.5x)

(there aint no time) 

_**yeah, yeah, yeah  
(there aint no day)  
(there aint no how)**_

_**there aint no way  
(there aint no when) **_

_**there aint no time  
(there aint no what)**_

_**(there aint no way)  
Oh, there aint no way!**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She fell asleep at the end, determined to find Inuyasha when she awoke. Until then, she would try and contact Inuyasha again, so she could feel his touch.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Well, I'm happy! Chapter two is up, and I DON'T own anything that has to do with Shania or any of her songs. IM DAMN 13! Well hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Savin Me

**Savin Me**

**Inuyasha's POV**

**Why Cant I See were I am…Why do I feel…Dead…Wait, Did I die in Kagome's arms? But she forgot all about me…I'm not alive, but not dead either….My human side feels so weak…Weaker then usual. It keeps calling for Kagome. Can she help me get out of this trance? Or help me life properly? Or should I let go? No! She knows that she needs to help me…I think. I contacted her, I felt her…But she didn't remember me...Well not at first. Oh Kagome….Please help me, I cant believe I'm saying this. But she can help…..me…..**

**End Of POV**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Prison gates won't open up for me.  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you.  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls,  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in,  
All I need is you.  
(Come please I'm callin')  
And oh I scream for you,  
(Hurry I'm fallin')**_

Show me what it's like,  
(To be the last one standing)  
And teach me wrong from right,  
(And I'll show you what I can be)  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me.

Heaven's gates won't open up for me.  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you.  
These city walls ain't got no love for me,  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story,  
And oh I scream for you.  
(Come please I'm callin')  
And all I need from you,  
(Hurry I'm fallin') 

_**(I'm fallin')**_

Show me what it's like,  
(To be the last one standing)  
And teach me wrong from right,  
(And I'll show you what I can be.)  
Say it for me,  
Say it to me,  
And I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me.

(Hurry I'm fallin')

_**All I need is you.  
(Come please I'm callin')  
And oh I scream for you,  
(Hurry I'm fallin')**_

_**(I'm fallin')**_

_**(I'm fallin')**_

Show me what it's like,  
(To be the last one standing)  
And teach me wrong from right,  
(And I'll show you what I can be)  
Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me

_**(Hurry I'm fallin')**_

_**Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me,  
Say it if it's worth saving me.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Song: Savin Me**

**Artist: Nickleback**

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!!!!**


	4. Searching

**Searching**

**Kagome had been walking for what seemed like two hours, but she had walked a day. All she could do was think of him, and listened to the wind like her life depended on it. She could hear him and loved it. She got a feeling that she was within range of Sesshomaru when the wind stopped. She was tired, but ran like she was full of energy. A huge hut came in view, and she could sense Sesshomaru more and more as she got closer. To her surprise there were two stone statues on each side of the door. She went to step in, but two stone swords went over the door. **

"**Who goes there?" The one asked.**

"**Identify your self." The other demanded.**

"**I…I'm Kagome…..looking for Sesshomaru." she said then burst into tears hoping that he was here.**

"**Well well, you finely showed….thought you would have never come, Kagome. And stop with the tears. That's all I can smell." **

**Kagome shot up, and looked at Sesshomaru. He waved the two stone men to put there weapons down. She now had rage in her eye's.**

"**Were is Inuyasha!" she yelled. **

"**Come in you pathetic human, I have something for you." was all he said.**

**She followed him inside, hoping for Inuyasha. The hut was bigger inside then it looked outside. It looked like a castle inside instead of a hut. Sesshomaru was standing in front of a door. Kagome stopped, and looked at him with confused, hurt, and angry eye's. **

"**Do you have Inuyasha or not!" She demanded.**

**He opened the door, and motioned for her to go in. Her legs felt like lead when she walked over. She looked in the door, and saw nothing but black. Sesshomaru walked in and disappeared. Kagome followed, and then found herself in a huge room, with Inuyasha in the middle. She ran to him, and felt his hand. It was cold as ice. **

"**Oh Inuyasha…." she said with a tear running down her face. **

**She thought that she had seen him move, but she wouldn't believe it. He was dead, she saw him there. Just motionless and pale. She grabbed his hand tighter, and put her head on his chest. She could swear she heard his heart beat once. She pushed that thought out of her head, it was playing tricks on her.**

"**So what do you still have him here…."She asked holding tears back.**

"**Wait…" She said, then realized something.**

"**Can you bring him back? You're the only one who can…..Sesshomaru…." She pleaded.**

"**I tried you foolish wench! But his human half is to weak to bring him to full life. Just like what happened when he was pinned to the tree. Only one person who holds the other half of him can awake him. Just like you did fifty years after he was pinned. I thought you were the one who could do it again. So, try as you might, because I don't know how you could do it. You have to find that out your self, or you are not the one who hold the other half." Sesshomaru told her, then sat down.**

**Kagome didn't know what to do…she shook him, and did everything. She kissed him, held him, but it was no use. She started to cry and cry. **

'**_I guess I'm not ment to have him….maybe Kikyo does...NO! She cant! And I wont let her…' _Kagome thought. She thought and thought of what she could do, then it came to her. She went into a meditating state, and reached out to Inuyasha.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Kagome was in the dark place of meditation, searching for him. She saw a figure in the distance, and saw a red and silver thing. She ran, and got only a little closer. All she could see was him, but he was still far away. She ran faster, and he slowly got farther and farther. Inuyasha was looking at her.**_

"_**Kagome?" He said as he saw her.**_

_**Kagome herd him, and ran faster. He was slowly getting farther away. **_

"_**INUYASHA! DON'T LEAVE ME! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME! INUYASHAAAAA!" She yelled. **_

_**He saw her mouth move, but no sound.**_

"_**Ka…Kagome?" He said.**_

"_**INUYASHA! DON'T GO!" She was yelling with tears in her eye's.**_

"_**Ka….KAGOME!" He yelled as he herd the cry seconds after she yelled it. He ran to her, and they were in front of one another in two seconds, though it seemed like they were farther apart. Kagome was crying and Inuyasha held her.**_

"_**You….you herd me…." He said to her.**_

"_**I tried to get to you…." he said while breathing in her sent.**_

"_**I tried to…" She said, then she looked in his eye's.**_

"_**You have to wake up, please…you told me that you would never leave me… and I don't want to live only in dreams with you." Kagome said with tears in her eye's.**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**She snapped out of the meditation, as Inuyasha pulsed. He gasped for air, and then opened his eye's but snapped them closed at the light. He heard Kagome crying. She didn't know he was alive. She started to talk to him.**

"**I'm sorry Inuyasha…I failed I'm not as strong as Kikyo….I'm sorry…I guess I don't really belong with you…." She said, then felt the hand she held grip hers. **

"**Don't say that….." He said with a crackling voice.**

"**You….you are much stronger….than….Kikyo, much…..stronger…." He got out though it was hard.**

"**Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled then held him.**

**She was so happy, and she got Inuyasha in the sitting position, an kissed him. **

"**I…I…..love you…Kagome…" He said then kissed her a little longer.**

"**I love you to, Inuyasha…" Kagome said with tears coming again.**

"**Well, I guess you are the one, Kagome." Sesshomaru coldly.**

"**Is this were I am? HIS place!" Inuyasha asked.**

"**Yes, he's part of why you are alive!" Kagome said, holding him tighter.**

"**He used his sword, and I had to find your human side….because that part of you wasn't strong enough to come back….without my help that is." She told him.**

**After, they both left off to who knows where. Inuyasha was back to his normal self in only a hour, and carried Kagome bridal style.**

"**I don't know what I would do without you Inuyasha…" Kagome said while snuggling up to his chest. **

"**Well that wont ever happen again. I swear." Inuyasha said to her.**

"**And I don't know what I would do without you Kagome."**

"**Well, I guess kill the one who killed me, and bring me to Sesshomaru and get him to bring me back, And if he didn't, you would try and kill him." She said with a smile. **

"**Well if that were the case, I would steal that sword of his, and use it myself even if it burned like hell. Because I love you Kagome. Never will I love another."**

**They both went on till night, and slept under the stars.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: On man, do I love this story! Well don't think that this is the end, cause I have a lot more then this! looks evil Maybe there will be some lemons!(I mite not though…I'm damn 13!) Lol  **


End file.
